ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inheritance or Resistance: Reia's Struggle
Upon landing, the gang finally founds Reia, but suddenly stopped to see Reia's Saiyan tail. Trunks: Oh no... Mai: She's got a tail! Kiva: Sis, get up! - Suddenly, Reia's heart began to thump faster and the gang has short limited time to stop her before her Great Ape transformation begins. Supreme Kai of Time walked to Reia's face, as she began to struggle over two impossible choices over her shoulders and screams in huge pain. Kiva: Somebody, cut off that tail! Supreme Kai of Time: Not yet. Kiva, Ratchet, Time Squad- Calm her down and, whatever you do, don't let her give into Super Saiyan 4. Kiva: What!? How??? Ratchet: We better roll her first. - The group carefully rolled Reia, who is trying to get up and sees the Supreme Kai of Time, but the pain inside continues to dwell inside. Supreme Kai of Time: Reia... *kneels down* I know you're stronger than any Saiyan I know of. This transformation would kill you. - Reia continues to scream in pain, as her condition gets worse. Alister: This isn't working! We have to do something! Kiva: And fast! Supreme Kai of Time: Listen to me. *puts her hand on Reia's cheek* Being loyal to the Saiyan race is who you are, I understand you. You have two families who loved you. Don't push them away by your pride. - Little by little, Reia's pain is disappearing but the transformation process continues. Supreme Kai of Time: Ratchet, your turn. - Ratchet and Terra moved next to Supreme Kai of Time. Ratchet: I know you have a deep struggle with your friends, but we're here to help you. Reia: *keeps struggling* But...the Saiyans... I..couldn't-- Terra: The three of us can never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way. - Lastly, it's Kiva and Bardock's turn to calm Reia down. Kiva: Reia! Listen to me, please... - Reia continues to struggle but feels the warmth of Kiva's hand. Reia: Kiva... - Kiva's head gets closer and whispers to Reia gently. Kiva: Please, don't abandon me... Reia: I...wouldn't... Supreme Kai of Time: Tell me the six people you never forget in your heart. Reia: Neisan... Shon... Sonja... Bardock... Ratchet... Kiva... Kiva: Reia.. You really mean it? - Reia only nodded as Kiva understood, gently cries and holds onto her. Supreme Kai of Time: Karai, go for it. - Karai used her katana to cut Reia's tail, yet her power continues to grow. Reia hugs Kiva, and whisper to her ear. Reia: I'll...never abandon you. - Reia got up on her feet once again, until... ???: Step away from the candidate. Yasha: Olga... Ratchet: I think we're in big trouble now... Reia: Hide...now... Kiva: No. I won't leave without you. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva, trust me. The time correction is fixed. She'll find us. Reia: Go back to the Insurgency... They need you. Ratchet: Then, that's where we're going. Kiva: But, what about Reia? Supreme Kai of Time: She'll catch up with us. Let's get out of here. Kiva: No.. I won't leave her behind again! Mai: Kiva... *to Trunks* I've never seen her being this brave. Trunks: Neither have I. But I think her love for Reia still holds strong. Reia: I appricate your courage and compassion, dear sister, but we can't go home...until the Skeleton King is destroyed. Olga: Oh? Under whose authority? Reia: For your safety, you need to go back to the Insurgency and wait for me. Kiva: But...I can't. Not without you! Bardock: She won't be alone, not this time. Reia: Go, now! That's an order. Kiva: gosh Category:Scenes